deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Revolution
So.Heres the deal. The Mods/Overseers/Admins are trying to stop the creation of fan fics on blogs but I say:What's the harm? What rule is it breaking? Does it affect the quality of the wiki as a whole? The mods have told me personally if I garner enough support the rules will allow for the fan fic to stay in our blogs.So, anyone who knows the effort and time it takes to make a fan fic and anyone who takes pride in them, Leave a message here or in Powerseeker's talk page or talk to Haegomegia or however it's spelt directyl but I would prefer if you came to me personally. Stand up and be counted. Evryone shout REVOLUTION Nah, they just want to stop cluttering blog space, and space in the 'recent activity' page. Moving all the fan fic's to another wholly dedicated wiki is cleaner, and it allows a lot more freedom. Tazio1 03:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Per Tazio. Also, lolrevolution?! ― ReaperWiki 03:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I've been away for a while, and this is what I get to go back to? Wonderful. And as Tazio indicated, you do realize there is a wiki dedicated to Dead Space fan fiction, right? And while I understand your difficulties with spelling Haegemonia, some effort in that regard would be most appreciated. I have some matters of my own to attend to at the moment, but as soon as I return, I shall do my best to address your issues personally. Auguststorm1945 21:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, I think fan fictions are the biggest waste of time and energy one can commit to a blog. I have never found one I liked, and to me, it smacks of desperate people so consumed by a plot or concept that they have to invent answers to the unanswered questions that plot raises, out of an inability to patiently wait for the creators to divulge the correct answers. Personally, I think that there are other, more appropriate places to post such things. I have always taken the point of these kinds of "wiki" pages to be the compilation of accurate information, with the forum being the place to speculate on coming events or just the sharing of ideas. However, a "fan fiction" is outright false, made-up, fictitious information, and has no place on a site where people come for facts. If you want your fan fiction to be read so badly, start a facebook or myspace page, and slap it up there. Or put it on the appropriate wiki that has apparently been made for just such a purpose. But certainly don't whine about the "injustices" of the site, simply because not everyone wants to hear about how much you want Isaac to die in Ellie's arms while fighting off thousands of necromorphs with the telekinetic powers he attained from the marker because he is really the decendent of the "Original Race" and therefore has the power to merge all beings into one or save the universe (which he will obviously do because he is just that damn awesome). Unus Mundus 17:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *Slow clap* Well said. Just... so damn well said. You, sir/madame, are great. Just... just great. Captain tweed 02:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC)